This invention relates to cosmetic formulations containing (a) selected pearlescent waxes, (b) silicone compounds and (c) selected emulsifiers and to the use of the mixtures for the production of pearlescent silicone shampoos.
Up to 15 years ago, hair shampoos generally consisted solely of water and surfactants which was undoubtedly quite adequate so far as the cleaning and degreasing of the hair was concerned. With the enlightenment of consumers as to the risks involved in handling cosmetic ingredients and with the demand for products which not only clean, but also have a caring effect, the requirements which modern cosmetic formulations in general and hair shampoos in particular are expected to satisfy have steadily become more stringent. The consumer justifiably expects the products to show maximum dermatological compatibility, i.e. irritation of the skin and mucous membrane should be reliably avoided, even in the event of frequent use by particularly sensitive people. So far as personal care is concerned, the formulations are also expected to improve the combability of hair, i.e. to have a conditioning and antistatic effect. Finally, it has been found that the appearance of the formulations, i.e. for example a brilliant pearlescence, has a positive effect on consumers interested in buying them.
For the reasons mentioned, modern hair shampoos often contain mild surfactants, pearlescent waxes, for example ethylene glycol bis-stearate, and silicone compounds with conditioning properties. Unfortunately, the formulation possibilities of these products are limited because silicones tend to cloud in aqueous solutions and to form an organic phase with the result that the appearance of the product suffers and its pearlescence loses brilliance. An overview of modern pearlescent formulations was published by A. Ansmann et al. in Parf. Kosm. 75, 578 (1994).
Pearlescent concentrates containing acylated ethylene glycols as pearlescent waxes together with alkyl glucosides are known, for example, from European patents EP-B1 0 376 083 and EP-B1 0 570 398 (Henkel). Compositions containing alkyl oligoglycosides, silicones liquid at room temperature and pearlescent waxes of the acylated ethylene glycol type are described in European patents EP-B1 0 377 354 and EP-B1 0 398 177 (Kao).
Accordingly, the complex problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new cosmetic formulations, more particularly pearlescent silicone shampoos, which would be distinguished by brilliant pearlescence, high stability in storage, excellent conditioning properties and particular dermatological compatibility.